Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to human propelled water craft such as kayaks and canoes and, more particularly those of the sit-on-top variety.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with rotationally molded kayak designs and manufacturing processes. Additionally prior art abounds with modular and multi part boats and watercraft of varying styles. However, no specific prior art incorporates the methods, and designs contained herein in part or combination.
Conventional kayaks comprise a hollow shell in which the paddlers lower body and legs are received through an opening in the shell. These kayaks require a certain amount of skill to operate as the kayaker must learn to xe2x80x9cself-rescuexe2x80x9d, or roll the kayak into an upright position if the kayak is tipped over.
An alternative type of kayak has been developed and has gained wide acceptance. This type of kayak is referred to in the paddle sports industry and herein as a sit-on-top kayak. As this name suggests, the user of a sit-on-top kayak sits on top of the kayak, not within it, or within a shallow recess in the top side of the kayak. The sit-on-top kayak is somewhat similar to a surfboard in overall shape. The process of manufacturing rotationally-molded polyethylene sit-on-top kayaks is generally discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,525 5,964,177 6,152,063 and 6,178,912 issued to Timothy A. Niemier.
Prior art also teaches the use of modular boat designs for convenience in assembly, shipping and transporting as is described by Blanchard in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,014 and Blaisdell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,836. Another prior art is the ornamental design for a modular kayak by Michael Stefan Leoniak, Andrei Markevich, Marco Date, Art Center College of Design which shows a sit-on-top design unlike the present invention. Additionally, Tieken products manufactures a multi-part kayak for storage and transportation purposes whereby the boat disassembles in longitudinal parts/sections. Cobra Kayaks, Inc. Manufactures a three part sit-on-top kayak which divides into a bow, stern, and center section. The art is replete with designs that allow multiple configurations of the upper sections of kayaks and boats in general by placing a component such as a spray skirt or hard hatch over the top of the kayak, however, there exists no kayak design which actually allows for reconfiguration by changing the complete interior and center hull section for varying uses and/or paddler seating configurations. Belyeu describes the use of unitarily forming canoe and kayak hulls from transparent material in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,020. Accordingly, the central hull component of the present invention could be made of transparent thermoplastic to afford underwater viewing.
Additionally, Martin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,916) and Masters (U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,821) teach the use of removable inserts for converting a canoe to a kayak and removable inserts referred to as a pod in which the paddler sits, respectively. Martin describes a kayak having a well in the upper deck into which the paddler sits as well as an insert having a bottom surface which is a mating fit within the well in the kayak also upon which the paddler sits. He further describes the removable insert as a flush upper deck upon which a paddler sits during use of the kayak as an outrigger canoe. Neither Martin nor Masters teach of a unitarily formed hollow kayak perimeter hull with a centrally located void interior open on the top and bottom, rather they teach the use of an insert with a bottom which rests upon the interior bottom of the kayak, thus each teaches of having two bottoms; one resting upon the other. Unlike the present invention, Martin teaches of the use of a well, not a void open on the top and bottom. Martin and Masters each teach of a dual bottom beneath the paddler when their devices are in place within the kayak. Neither teach of a single bottom in the cockpit when the insert is in place. The present invention teaches of a totally modular kayak central hull whereby the seating and storage area along with the entire central hull configuration may be removed and or replaced with one of a different configuration. The present invention also teaches the use of two hulls each of which can be removed from the other and each of which contact the water thus providing a surface upon which the entire kayak is buoyantly supported. Additionally, each component of the present invention is individually buoyant when in place, thus the interior centrally located hull remains buoyant even when the perimeter hull has been breached, and vice versa.
The need thus exists for a kayak design that provides reconfiguration for varying paddling needs and situations.
From the foregoing, it should be clear that one primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved kayak design.
It is a particular object of the invention to reduce the cost and enhance the enjoyment of kayaking by providing a kayak whereby a plurality of configuration may be obtained by replacement of the cockpit and central hull sections. In essence this invention is a modular kayak whereby the primary hull of the kayak is unitarily formed by traditional rotational molding processes or fiber-composite lay-up methods and the removable cockpit central hull section of the kayak is independently produced via fiber-composite lay-up, blow-molding, thermoforming, vacuum forming, or rotationally molding thermoplastics into a pre-defined size with peripheral edges shaped to interlock within the primary hull. Each removable cockpit central hull has seating and storage areas and hull shapes designed for different functional uses.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a kayak of sufficient lateral and longitudinal strength to require no internal supporting structure;
(b) to provide a kayak with a replaceable removable cockpit central hull of sufficient flexibility and strength and attachment means to withstand severe impacts without becoming dislodged from the hull;
(c) to provide a kayak within which different removable cockpit central hull configurations may be inserted to fit the particular needs of a paddler.
(d) to provide a kayak with a removable cockpit central hull which may be replaced in the event of damage without rendering the entire kayak unusable.
(e) to provide a low-cost modular designed kayak whereby the benefits of multiple kayaks may be realized without the expense of the purchase of multiple kayaks.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a transparent removable cockpit central hull for a kayak that is stable to paddle, inexpensive to manufacture, light in weight, and allows for variations in removable cockpit central hull designs without alteration of the mold from which the hull of the kayak was formed. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a modular cockpit designed kayak comprises a seamless, unitarily formed, primary hull whereby the interior portion of the kayak hull where traditional cockpits reside is absent. Placed within the void of the space traditionally reserved for the cockpit can be varying styles of inserts which serve as the removable cockpit central hull. The removable cockpit central hulls are constructed in such a manner as to allow interchangeableness without compromising the integrity of the boats strength, waterproofness or portability. Further, the design of the hull structure is such that the insertion of the removable cockpit central hull is not necessary for the kayak to remain buoyant and functional. Additionally, the removable cockpit central hull will not be forced through the hull by paddler weight due to its interlocking upper lip, draft angle of the inner perimeter of the primary hull and perimeter fasteners inserted through the removable cockpit central hull into receptacle formed within and encircling the top ledge of the primary hull. Additionally, bosses and mating fit receptacles in the primary hull and removable cockpit central hull interlock for added strength.
This invention is a multi-part kayak with a unitarily formed primary hull and deck having no interior or cockpit, but rather a void center where a traditional sit-on-top kayak cockpit would reside. A separate removable cockpit central hull which can be inserted into the primary hull void thereby affording the user of the kayak the ability to alter the design and use of the kayak by changing the removable cockpit central hull portion. Specifically, the process and design described herein allows for multiple uses from a kayak hull which can be fitted with varying removable cockpit central hull designs and styles to fit varying uses.
The term sit-on-top kayak as used herein refers to the popular design of kayak whereby the paddler sits on the kayak rather than inside it. We are using this term because this invention more closely relates to a sit-on-top kayak than any other kayak known. However, the term sit-on-top used herein is for relational purposes and not to be construed in a limiting sense as will become clear as descriptions of varying modular removable cockpit central hulls are disclosed.
One such use affords the paddler an underwater view while paddling simply by inserting a removable cockpit central hull molded from transparent material into the primary kayak hull. Another use it to provide a half removable cockpit central hull whereby the paddler can enter and exit the water through the void remaining in the other half of the cockpit receptacle area, thus facilitating self-rescue and preventing capsizing the craft which often occurs during a side re-entry. Yet another use may be a removable cockpit central hull design that allows for two persons to paddle comfortably in the same craft, which could optionally be constructed of transparent material to provide underwater viewing. The kayak could be configured with a canoe type seat and sliding foot braces thus leaving the entire central area open and void of a cockpit. The combinations of the types of removable cockpit central hulls which could be mounted into the kayak are limitless, however, the configuration of the kayak hull structure must be such that the structural integrity of the craft is not compromised, and is configured in a manner that provides seamless integrity.
Sit-on-top kayaks are generally inexpensive and non-confining, however they are generally designed for specific usages. There are sit-on-top kayaks specifically designed for scuba divers. There are commercially available sit-on-top kayaks designed specifically for fishing. There are sit-on-top kayaks designed for solo paddlers. There are sit-on-top kayak designs for tandem, triple and more paddlers. There are sit-on-top kayak designs for wave skiing, surfing, and towing. But the traits of each are limiting in the use of the craft. This most popular of kayak designs (the sit-on-top kayak) is generally non-conforming to different uses.
Specifically we are seeking patent protection for a manufacturing/assembly process which incorporates the flexibility to alter the configuration and function of the kayak by simply inserting the removable cockpit central hull design required for the desired usage. This kayak will solve the following problems: 1) provide the inexpensive, rugged dependability of rotationally molded thermoplastic within a kayak design that provides the means for insertion of a plurality of removable cockpit central hulls 2) reduce the need to own multiple sit-on-top kayaks for multiple uses 3) allow the replacement of damaged kayak components without replacing the entire kayak 4) reduce the amount of storage space required for multiple kayaks for multiple uses 5) allow for underwater viewing by providing a removable cockpit central hull made of transparent material; resulting in a transparent bottom kayak with a low cost of manufacture, lightness of weight, optical clarity, repairableness, and seamless below the waterline 6) provide the ability to insert a traditional style kayak cockpit for those desiring to paddle with a spray skirt (such as is required in cold water and open water usage) without giving up the benefits of sit-on-top kayak usage but while realizing the benefits of sit-inside kayak dryness and comfort 7) provide a method whereby dealers and distributors may stock one model of kayak primary hull and outfit the kayak with the removable cockpit central hull of the consumers choice, thus eliminating the need for excess bulky inventory and freight since the removable cockpit central hulls will nest within one another for ease of shipping.